


Such A Lonely Day

by Spockary_Holmes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, So some spoilers, Some angst, Weird Ending, also shes been crying alot, i made this after the events of infinity war, it hurts her, kage remembers the past, she misses stephen alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockary_Holmes/pseuds/Spockary_Holmes
Summary: So I woke up and it was storming bad and the song Lonely Day by SOAD started going off in my head soooooo I wrote this based on that song. Enjoy my kinda depressing story.





	Such A Lonely Day

The clicks of her claws echoed through the empty hallways of the sanctum as she wandered in and out of the various rooms, almost as if she was in a daze. Her tail brushed up the dust that showed the footprints of before but now were gone. Her eyes, glossed over and bloodshot as if she had been crying for days. In fact she had been crying for days. Finally she stops in one certain room and runs a metallic claw over a tablet that stood unused for months. Picking it up gently, she turned it on and looked over the screen, "Oh Stephy...." she sighed as she ran a claw over the screen which was a picture of her and him back in the day. She turned it off and gently folded the cover back over it, laying it back in the dust before she turned away and ran out. 

It had been 2 months since Stephen had disappeared due to Thanos. 2 months since Kage had been to the sanctum. 2 months since she had the courage to return. Since that day, she had stayed with Tony. He and Shuri had built her a new set of arms but still she felt something was missing. She knew that nothing could bring back her Stephen. Nothing. In her free time away from Tony and the others she would just sit and be alone in her room away from everyone. If someone that wasn't Tony tried to find her, they wouldn't find her. Only he knew where she was. He knew her mind just like Stephen knew her mind, but on this day he knew nothing of where she was.

She ran down the hall until she reached the main stairs. Pausing she looked at the doors, wanting to leave but her body wouldn't let her. It wanted her to stay. With a sigh she trudged up the stairs on the other side and explored. It amazed her that she had not yet run into Wong, was he not here or was he too busy to notice her? Shrugging off the thought she entered the main study, the place where Stephen nearly lived. The stack of books they were reading before the incident were left to gather dust. The window was still slightly opened from where kage suggested they have a small breeze as they read. The memories flooded her mind of when her and Stephen were there. Taking a book from the top of the stack, she blew the dust off and read the title, "Infinity Stones for Dummies. Heh" she chuckled and flipped through the pages. 

A sense of comfort washed over her as she studied the stack of books Stephen had, almost like he knew what he was doing. She, of course, barely had any idea what she was doing. When Banner had come crashing into the sanctum, Stephen sent her to the study to find all the books there that dealt with Thanos and the Infinity Stones. She was in the middle of her study when Stephen and Tony bust in to ask her of her findings but she was too excited to see Tony again. Then...the invasion started. Kage didn't remember much besides following Peter onto the ship but ended up loosing him due to his human inability to breathe in space. Once inside the ship she found Tony, Peter and Cloakie. While the others went to save Stephen she stayed back to make sure that no one else was on the ship that would attack them.

More of her memory was missing but according to Tony they ended up crashing the ship which left Kage missing for a bit but was found by Mantis. The place they had crashed turned out to be Titan, the home of Thanos and everyone knew he would come, Stephen had the Time Stone. As everyone formulated a plan, Stephen looked into the future and saw what could happen. Kage didn't much like the aspect of only one future they would win but at least there was one possibility to defeat him. With the help of Stephen, she built up her magic reserves before it was time to fight.

She had never seen Thanos in person before. His very face sent a chill up her spine and caused her to hiss. As she went to attack him, he caught her and looked her in the eyes, "Why do you fight me? You are not one of them. You are something more than all of them" he asks, "I fight....for my friends....for the ones I love" she growls, "For the sake of these humans? You are a dragon! No dragon should put humans above themselves" Thanos shakes his head then throws her, "They rescued me and helped me, Thats why I fight with them! Something you wouldn't understand!" she yells as she changes forms to her Galaxy dragon form and blasts a meteor at him to distract him as the others subdue him. 

The memory goes hazy once again due to her Galaxy dragon form taking a lot of magic to maintain and her not having enough to keep from blacking out. She sees Thanos shaking free of control then going after Tony. The memory fades then returns, Stephen hands over the Time Stone then all is black. When she wakes up, everyone is gathered around her as Stephen tries to restore her magic reserves once again. A chill runs down her spine and she watches as Mantis fades away then Drax. She looks to Tony and Peter who is no longer there then Stephen. He puts his hand on her face then looks to Tony, "It was the only way" he says before he fades away as well......

Tears ran down her face as she pulls away from the painful memories. The faint sound of shuffling behind her causes her to force a laugh, "Didn't think you would see me again after what happened did you?" she fake laughs and Wong just walks to her, "No....I didn't....." he shrugs then hugs her, "I am sorry for what happened......" he whispers, "Not your fault......You stayed to protect the sanctum from attack. That was your job. You never left your post and you obeyed" she sniffled, "No.....I am sorry....I...I should have been there......". The sounds of someone echoed in the hall before they stopped, "You found her....Thank goodness....." Tony panted, "I.....I felt like I needed to come back...." Kage sighed as Wong released her, "She misses Stephen. She went back to all the places he was last here" Wong nodded, "I understand. Well, now that I know where you are-", "I'm going back with you. Ive stayed here enough. If I stay any longer...." she paused and tried to hold back more tears, "Its alright Kage. We are all dealing with it. Maybe not Stephen but someone else.....close to us......" Tony glances off, "Peter......" she whispers and looks at him with her eyes full of tears and he nods, "Lets go Kage" Tony says as he holds out his hand to her with a smile and she takes it, "Ill...see you around Wong" she nods to him to which he bows slightly to her as she and Tony leave.


End file.
